The Piranha Plant's Music
by Gothypno
Summary: Peach decides to run away from the Castle, bored of the same routine. (Hypnosis)


It was night time, and Peach couldn't get into sleep. She knew very well that tonight ws the night when Bowser would come and kidnap her. She was bored. Bored of that same routine, again, and again. She knew now, tht Bowser wasn't evil, and she had developed a strong friendship with him. Of course, they were the only one to know that, for the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom didn't know anything about it. But still, the Princess was bored of the same story everytime : The so called kidnapping by Bowser, then Mario who saves her, then the same thing all over again.

What if, for once, she could change that ? This thought had echoed in her mind for several hours, and she made her decision : This time, she would escaoe from the castle. Kidnap herself, we could say.  
Peach got dressed up, took some stuff with her, then took her umbrella which was on the floor. She switched off the light, so as to prevent people from thinking she was away. She jumped through the window, not forgetting to open her umbrella, in order to land slowly in the grass. She walked slowly without a noise, not to alarm the guards that weren't too far, until she entered the forest next to the castle. She got rid of her umbrella, to be more free of her movements, and started the exploration.

The Princess was walking between the trees, discovering the beautiful landscapes which she had never been able to see before, because she had never been able to go out alone. The trees were passing by, and passing by. After some time, Peach stopped for a moment, afraid that she may have walked too far away, and that she wouldn't be able to walk back to the castle. As she had some rest after this pretty long walk, she heard from afar a soft music, quite soothig, which instantly drew her attention. The more she heard it, the more curious she was about who was playing it. She walked towards the place from where the melody came from, and the more she walked, the clearer the music became. A kind of music box. But who would play with a music box in the middle of the night ? Peach was completely absorbed by the music, and now couldn't think much, apart from listening to the soothing music. She wasn't even deciding on her actions anymore, as her legs were moving without any will frop her. After what seemed like a few minutes to her, but that could also have been hours, because she didn't really pay attention to the time, the Princess arrived at the place where the music came from.

In the middle of a small meadow, there was a Piranha Plant, peacefully asleep, playin a soft music. When meach arrived near it, the plant woke up and the music stopped abruptly, making Peach snap out of the dreaming state she was in.

"Wh... Where am I ?"She said

The plant started to talk

"Oh, you woke me up... Thanks a lot, I had a wonderful dream...  
-I... I'm sorry, bu t honestly, I really don't know how I ended up here... I only remember walking in the forest, and then... Nothing... I'll leave you...  
-No, no, stay... We are both awaken, why not spending the rest of the night together ?"

Peach was surprised of these words, and even more when she realized she was talking to a Piranha Plant

"Err... It's not against you, but... I have to get back home before tomorrow morning, so..."

Peach was trying to find the right words not to hurt the plant

"I insist, you will stay here, it's not like you had a choice, after all...""

As she said that, a huge purple gas came out of the plant's mouth, and before she could even think about what was happening, it hit Peach, who took a deep breath of it. The effect happened shortly after : The Princess started to feel dizzy, her thoughts were less and less clear, and she had difficulties to speak

"Wh... What have you done ?.." She stammered, hardly  
"Shhh... Don't worry, come closer" The plant said

Peach, a bit lost, couldn't disobey, and approached the flower, feeling her legs starting to support her with more difficulties. She kept on breathing the gas. As soon as she arrived to the plant, she gently fell to the ground, resisting with only her left arm, which also dropped soon, before she layed down on the ground, feeling the soft carress of the grass on her cheek.

"Here... Perfect... Sleep... Don't resist..." The Piranha Plant whispered these words in Peach's ears so as to relax her, as she also softly licked her cheek. The Princess was now completely powerless, and let the plant do whatever she wanted to her, unable to formulate just a single thought, apart from the ones the plant was giving her. Slowly, she felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, then closed. But it didn't matter. She was feeling great, and she was happy. She could stay here for a long time... A very long time... Maybe even forever, why not ? After all, she now has a guardian who can protect her from every people who would want to hurt her, so she can now focus on her own welfare. With these thoughts, she closed her eyes, and fell into slumber, now under the protection of a Piranha Plant, forever...

The next day, the whole castle started to look for the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Even Bowser wanted to help. But after days and days of intensive search, the only thing that was found was Peach's umbrella, abandoned at the entrance of the forest next to the castle.


End file.
